


New Year's Eve

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George invite Harry to participate in their usual plans to ring in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of Twinmas at the LJ comm, hptwinsmut. Originally posted [here](http://hptwinsmut.livejournal.com/32628.html).

George discreetly slipped the empty vial of potion into his coat and turned away from the punch bowl. With a quick look around the sitting room to check that no one had seen him spike the punch, he went off to find his brother. He would love to stay and watch the effects of the potion, but as it was past the experimentation phase and the time was nearing midnight, there were much better things to do. Or, rather, people.

Where was Fred?

Oh. Lucky boy. George grinned as he walked around the crowd in the Burrow to reach his brother and their friend. Harry was actually smiling a bit, likely for the first time since the war. Fred was grinning and leaning close, very nearly touching Harry's cheek with his lips. George raised an eyebrow when Fred looked up and they shared a look of agreement.

"Harry," George said as he joined them.

Harry lifted his untouched glass of punch. "George."

"Rather difficult to get back together with our sister if you're hiding in the corner," George pointed out. He knew that Harry and Ginny getting back together was as likely as Draco Malfoy becoming a Dumbledore supporter, but one had to play these things right.

Harry blushed and dipped his head. "I don't think it matters where I am."

"Oh, George, look what you did," Fred pouted. "I just had him smiling." He winked at George over Harry's head.

"I'm sorry, brother dear," George apologized. He gently placed his hand on Harry's arm. "I think it's time we three decided to find somewhere cozier. How about that, Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Us three?"

"What George is saying," Fred said with a pointed look at George. He shrugged because he knew he had rushed things just a sentence or two too fast, but it hadn't completely ruined their chances. Fred rolled his eyes. "Would you join us for our usual plans for ringing in the New Year?"

Harry looked between them. "This isn't a trick, is it? To experiment on me or, I don't know, turn me into a rat?"

"That, we'll save for Ron," George assured him.

"And it'll likely be a troll," Fred continued.

Harry chuckled. "I think Hermione would help you."

"Trouble in paradise all over," George clucked. He shook his head with a sigh. "Yes, I think it is past time for us to depart. Will you come, Harry?"

Fred and George both held their breath for the second that Harry took to decide. But he smiled and put down his glass. "Better than staying here, I suppose."

"Excellent," Fred said. In moments, the three of them had made their goodbyes and assured Mum that they wouldn't be missing much, not being there for midnight. That it was for the best, really; it had been some time since Harry had been with large crowds and he needed some space. She had looked worried, but he wouldn't be alone. No, Fred and George would see to that.

With promises to not prank Harry or turn him into a newt, they were off. When they arrived in Diagon Alley, George lead the way around to the back of the shop to their flat. It was messy, not quite in the best condition for entertaining, but the bedroom was mostly clean and free from experiments and products. (There had only been once when Fred and George had been in the early days of their business, back when they were living at the Burrow, that an experiment had been left where it ought not to have been. Needless to say, they now kept the bedroom clear of anything that didn't belong in a bedroom.)

"So, what do your plans involve?" Harry asked slowly. He looked unsure, standing in the clearest spot in the sitting room.

Fred gently took Harry's hand and pulled him further into the flat. "Now we get comfy on the bed."

"The bed?" Harry repeated blankly.

George nipped into the kitchen for the champagne and three glasses. He cleaned all the glasses--they _looked_ clean, but one never knew if there had been experiments done in them--and rejoined Fred and Harry. Harry looked more nervous than before, sitting on the edge of the bed, and watched with wide eyes as Fred did a quick clean up of the scattered clothes and debris. 

"Are you sure you want me here?" Harry asked quietly.

George partly closed the door and set down the bottle and glasses. He took off his robe and tossed it into the hamper. He smirked to see Harry watch him undress. "Nonsense. It's no trouble having you here."

"Actually, we love having you over, Harry," Fred added as he toed off his shoes.

Harry bit his lip. "But you said that you usually celebrate together--I'm intruding. Aren't I?" He didn't sound sure and if the way he looked around to see Fred pull his robe off was any indication, he didn't actually mind that he was intruding.

George took off his shoes and crossed to the bed as Fred climbed on it behind Harry. "We invited you, Harry. Stop thinking about it."

Harry sighed and rubbed his face. "Sorry. I'm just--"

"Out of sorts," Fred finished. "We know."

"And we want to help," George assured him. He sat on the bed next to Harry and put his hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry stared at George's hand, but made no move to remove it. "Help?"

Fred smirked and settled himself behind Harry, a leg next to Harry's hip. "Help." He slowly ran his hand up Harry's back.

Harry swallowed hard, but said nothing. George half turned and leaned in to kiss Harry's neck as Fred did the same to the other side. Harry groaned and tilted his head back. He whispered something, but it was so quiet that George didn't hear him. He started to relax against them, but a second later, he had moved off the bed. He swallowed hard and looked between them. "W-what...this--"

George's shoulders slumped and he looked helplessly at Fred. Fred was the charmer, the smooth talker; he was the one who would invite their partners into bed. George was more about action. Fred held out a hand to Harry. "Come here. Please, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No. This is--what's going on?"

Fred half smiled. "Our usual plans."

Harry looked like he had been hit by the Knight Bus. "You mean--you two--" He made a motion with his hands that implied exactly what they were talking about.

George nodded and touched Fred's knee. "Yes. We celebrate the New Year by having sex, Harry. With each other."

"Best kept secret in the world," Fred added sagely. "Been together for years, George and I."

"Even in school?" Harry squeaked.

George smirked. "Bit difficult, but yes."

"And now we want you," Fred finished. "Tonight--and maybe more in the coming year."

Oh. George thrilled that Fred had read him right, as usual. George was interested in finding out if a third--or, more specifically, Harry--would be a good addition to their twosome. "Will you join us, Harry? At least for tonight?"

Harry licked his lips. George rubbed the inside of Fred's knee with his thumb and Fred shivered at the touch. Harry's eyes were riveted to the show; George raised his eyebrows and slid his hand up Fred's thigh, stopping just shy of Fred's cock where it stretched his trousers. Fred's breathing picked up and he put a hand on the back of George's neck, right in the spot that would always make George melt. He fought the urge, even as his back eased.

"I--" Harry began, but Fred cut him off.

"You were enjoying yourself."

George patted the space still open for Harry. "Come back to bed, love."

Harry half smiled and tossed his robe away. He struggled to get his trainers off and then Fred and George pulled him back to the bed. Harry accepted a kiss from them both and let himself be pushed onto his back where Fred and George joined him.

~~~

"Morning," Fred greeted as he wrapped an arm around George. With his free hand, he grabbed the still steaming cup of coffee. An empty cup waited for Harry.

George smiled and brushed Fred's cheek with a kiss. "Morning."

Fred buried his nose in George's neck and breath deep. "You were inspired last night."

"Jealous?" George asked.

Fred squeezed George's hip. "Not at all. I enjoyed it."

George hummed happily and sipped his drink. "Harry enjoyed it, too."

"He did," Fred agreed. "Do you really want to see if he'll stay with us?"

George studied his coffee for a moment. "What do you want?"

"I like it being just us," Fred said quietly. "But Harry is a good man and he's always liked us. And once he got over his initial reservations, he was very enthusiastic."

George tingled, remembering how enthusiastic Harry had been. He turned in Fred's arms. "How about we ask him when he wakes up? See what he wants?"

Fred shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Fine with me." His eyes skimmed down to George's neck, half hidden by his shirt collar. "But how about we indulge in our usual morning after fuck?"

Ringing in the New Year usually extended to the morning when they made use of the rest of the flat for a pre-breakfast morning fuck. George had locked the door and closed the Floo when he woke up so there was no worry about anyone finding out. He put aside his coffee. "I cleared the table of anything hazardous."

Fred chuckled and pulled on George's shirt until he could push George onto the table. "Inventive. I don't think we've ever used the table like this."

"Not sanitary," George pointed out.

"I think I'll enjoy eating breakfast later," Fred mused as he pulled down George's boxers. "I love eating you out anyway."

George chuckled and tugged at Fred's pants. "Your turn."

Fred grinned.


End file.
